powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Truly Lost Idiot/Ascheriit Dragonblade
Personality and History He always tries to do everything in an epic way on purpose but ends up failing most of the time but when he doesnt act try to act badass he ends up succeeding. Even though he is not a glutton he likes to eat every type of food atleast once and is always on the search for exotic foods. When he is angry even the most powerful beings feel pressured.He is a clever thinker and a master strategist. Has a flair for justice but does things rationally and takes logic over emotion. He was born in a world where science and magic were always against themselves and each other in a sort of cold war between nations.There were three types of people : Humans who created tech weapons, Espers who relied on their abilities and Magicians who relied on magic.Ascheriit himself was born in a rich esper family in one of the 34 esper countries in the world.His country was a unique in the fact that it worked on the feudal system ruled by the esper king and people with weak powers looked down upon.Ascheriit was born a genius but without any abilities so everyone including his only parent his father hated him and mocked him.He thought all hope was lost when his father disowned him when he was 13 and he was left to fend for himself.But not all hope was lost when he was kidnapped by some human organisation dedicated on creating espers as they once did 200 years ago. Ascheriit went through some brutal experiments for three whole years.Then one day when an experiment went wrong and ascheriit went out of control he stole a few researchers physical strength and left them to be crushed over their weight and die.He then escaped the facility and that is where his destiny took a turn to a brighter path. Powers Abilities *Absolute Thievery *Tactical Genius *Badass Embodiment *Absolute Storage *Absolute Combat *Nigh-omnicompetent Equipment a long black coat over a tie and shirt. Weakness *Doesnt trust people very easily even comrades he has known for more than 1000s of years. *Sometimes is a bit over analytical. *Might be willing to sacrifice himself and close friends for the greater good since he takes logic over emotion. *Sometimes forgets that he isnt omnipotent and pays for it. Trivia *His world is a dark fantasy type verse *When he first got his powers they were extremely unstable it took many years of help and work before they were finally stabilized. *After he got his powers he first took revenge on his country by bringing it to ruin. At this point in time he was just a heartless person who had no justice or love in his heart.It was only later when he found friends who treated him like family is when he started to change. *He has seen many of his companions die on him and some were even brutally tortured to death. *has had a lover she died unfortunately and couldnt be revived. *After losing countless comrades and unable to shoulder the pain he started acting cold to hide his kind heart that attracts people to him. *Fought an omnipotent being and lost horribly. *His personal fighting style is extremely powerful and can grant a weak human Meta Combat. *He has collected near infinite artifacts and items over the course of his life which range from doomsday devices to magical room cleaners *Killed a being that was born to end all of existence. *An omniscient being called him the greatest tactician second to himself. *Owns his personal universe. *Travels the multiverse hiding his presence to avoid mortal and godly affairs. Category:Blog posts